


Dystopia

by Flattering_Unicorns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I love sum cute fluff baby boi stuff, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I tried to keep it angsty, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, What iz goings on, also i tried to stick to how their characters are, dont attack me pls, enjoii, i couldve done better ig, i hope u like it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flattering_Unicorns/pseuds/Flattering_Unicorns
Summary: Dystopia- a place of pure misery, a true hell
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	Dystopia

‘All units meet on the ground. I repeat: all units instantly meet on the front ground.”

The voice from the speaker kept repeating itself, becoming louder and louder with every second. Hinata blinked in confusion, watching as people ran around him, some pushing him forward in the process, others elbowing him as if to let him know he was supposed to be running as well. 

Slowly, Hinata started walking with them, his mind trying to register what was going on. Where was he? How did he even get here? Where was everyone else? Kageyama...Suddenly, almost as if he was being electrocuted, a shock went through his body making him feel weak in the knees.

“Ah,” he screeched out, his hand subconsciously reaching to rub his neck. A gasp escaped through his lips as he realized there was something metallic wrapped around his neck. A collar, Hinata realized belatedly as his fingers accidentally pushed a button, sending another, albeit a lot less severe, shock through his body.

Why was there a collar wrapped around his collar? And why did it look like everyone was running out of holding cells? And where the hell was everyone?

With tears in his eyes, Hinata decided that the only way to find the answers to his questions was by meeting wherever that voice was telling him to go. With a grim face he realized that the voice was still going on, what was it saying.

“-tardiness will not be tolerated. We are giving the units no more than two minutes to reach the ground. If you are a second later than that,” a snicker came through the speakers. “Well you already know what then.”

Hinata’s eyes went wide. What then? What would happen to him? Deciding he was very much not in the mood to find out, he ran outside as well. Outside the cells there was a long corridor that seemingly kept going on and on. Seeing as there were people still running in that direction, Hinata decided that must be the way to go.

While running Hinata realized several things. First, he saw that everyone had silver collars wrapped around their necks, each decorated with a number of buttons. Secondly, he noticed that everyone was wearing the same clothes, grey shirts with grey pants- some of them looked old and worn out, others torn out from some parts. Lastly, he noticed that there were hundreds of cells. Hundreds of them, each looked big enough to accommodate ten to twelve people and each had a specific number plate placed on top of the door.

Somehow Hinata made it just in time to the ground. He frantically looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Brown eyes scanned the ground searching for a familiar face. Anyone would do right now, Hinata begged.

“Please please. Kageyama where are you? Someone, anyone, please…”Hinata whimpered as he continued to examine, moving through the ground to look for someone he could recognize.

Someone coming from the opposite side nudged Hinata hard in the stomach. The boy stumbled back, almost falling over before he angrily looked up.

“Can’t you see where you’re going,” he shouted as his frustration mixed with confusion left him feeling angry. “Everyone just keep-”

Hinata came to a sudden stop as he looked at who was in front of him. Yamaguchi. 

“I-,” he stared up as his body flooded with relief. “Yamaguchi. Thank god I found you. Have you seen anyone else? What is going on? Where are we? Why aren’t you with Tsuki? Where is everyone else?”

Only when Yamaguchi made no indication of acknowledging anything he was saying did Hinata stop his sea of questions. 

“Yamaguchi?” He asked, waving his hand in front of his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You should obey your master. Get in line or you will be rightly punished,” Yamaguchi answered in a straight monotonous voice. 

A shiver racked through Hinata’s body. That didn’t sound anything like the sweet, soft, shy Yamaguchi he remembered. What the hell was going on?

“Wh-Who’s master?” his voice quivered as he asked. “Yamaguchi what are you talking about?”

“You should get in line or you will be rightly punished,” came the same answer in the robotic voice. Now that Hinata looked closely he noticed how Yamaguchi’s eyes looked dull and greyish.

Falling back in fear and confusion, Hinata began running away. Not looking where he was going Hinata kept on running, he didn’t know where but he wanted to be away from this place. No matter that he had to be in the ground but looking at Yamaguchi like that… was everyone else like that too.

“No,” Hinata yelled with tears flowing down his face. Before he knew what was happening, Hinata crashed into a solid body.

“So-sorry,” Hinata said his voice trembling. He looked up only to meet Kageyama’s blue eyes. 

“Boke. I’ve been looking all over for you,” Kageyama said, hugging the boy close to him. “What are you crying for.”

“Kageyama,” Hinata wailed out. “Every-everyone is acting so strange. I saw Yamaguchi and he was being so weird saying things like I should follow everything master says or he will stab me-”

“Sshhhh,” Kageyama said pushing his finger on Hinata’s lips. “Don’t say such things out loud. If the guards hear you they’ll take you away. Don’t you remember what we talked about?”

“If someone is found standing out of line,” the voice from the speaker returned, sounding a whole lot clearer now for some reason. “Well you might as well get ready for a good ol’ beating.”

Kageyama looked around suddenly before pushing Hinata behind some weird, tall looking dude. He himself remained where he was standing.

“That’s your unit,” Kageyama said, pointing at the top left corner of his shirt. “Did you drop your brain on the way? Or are you just dying to get tortured?”

“Ka-”

Before Hinata could ask Kageyama what was going on a voice boomed around the ground.

“Welcome my faithful followers. It’s sooooo nice to see you all here. Actually,” the voice gave a dramatic pause. “No it really isn’t. Ha ha ha”

A deranged laugh followed. 

“Look at me,” the voice ordered, the voice so malevolent that the hair on the back of his neck stood up straight. 

Everyone seemed to be staring ahead so he did the same. Unfortunately for Hinata, all he could see was the excellent muscles in the back of the guy in front of him. Okay, maybe not unfortunately. 

Looking around, standing on his tippy-toes, Hinata focused right ahead trying to see what was going on in front. There was a stage right across them where someone was walking. 

Hinata had to squint to see but when he finally got a good look he wished he’d never looked up.  
The figure looked taller than the sky itself. A black silhouette was all he could understand, legs so long you would be afraid to look up, thin hands emitting a weird smoke making them seem as if they never stopped growing. A shiver went through Hinata’s body as he realized those hands could easily pluck anyone from the ground. Hinata gulped as his eyes trailed higher, the black body becoming visible. When he looked even higher Hinata realized the face was bright, like the sun, but not in the way you’d want to look at the person forever. In the scary way that looking for longer than a second would burn your eyes out and make you go blind.

Hinata looked away quickly, the ground a more welcome color to his eyes. Even now he could see black spots and huge black figures. Was that what the master looked like?

“Ha ha ha. It seems there’s a little movement going on in the ground. Which troublesome robot do I have to get rid of now,” the voice sounded as if it had a pout on its face. “You guys know I hate getting my hands dirtyyyyyy.”

Hinata stood up straight, the voice sounded like it did not at all mind killing Hinata. It sounded as if it would love to remove his head from his body. And then watch as the blood sprayed around all the while laughing.

“Hinata...Hinata,” Kageyama whispered, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Remember our plan?”

Hinata shook his head.

Almost as if he expected this to happen, Kageyama rolled his eyes. “These collars remember?”

“N-no,” Hinata whimpered. He didn’t remember any of this!

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, sounding frustrated. “You, me, Tsukishima, and Daichi-senpai. We found the office remember. We saw everything that was going on. We’re going to disable the collars. I’m going to the office. Bring back people to their consciousness. We can’t continue in this world being ruled by the criminals. They shoot anyone who doesn’t do what they want. Anything coming back in that empty brain of yours?”

Hinata blinked, he still didn’t understand anything. But despite that he found himself nodding his head in agreement. 

“Good. Because we’re starting right now,” Kageyama said before stepping back. 

Hinata watched in horror as his boyfriend clicked a red-colored button on the collar sending a shock through his body. He couldn’t move a muscle as Kageyama continued to tug on the collar, pressing the same button as if waiting for the collar to just open up and fall off.

“No,” he said, reaching out to stop him. “Stop it Kageyama.”

Shaking his head, Kageyama pointed behind him. Hinata looked back and he saw the other two doing the same. Tsukishim and Daichi seemed to be trying to draw attention to themselves, their body’s seemed almost accustomed to the pain by now.

Before Hinata could say volleyball, a bunch of people in blue, bullet proof vests came running towards Kageyama.

“Oh come now,” whined the voice. “Sorry guys my speech has been interrupted. Seems there are some nasty people in our team here. We’ll get the malfunctioning ones replaced soon, don’t worry. Hahaha.”

Hinata whipped his head in Kageyama’s direction. Replaced? Were they going to kill him?  
“Kageyama no,” Hinata whimpered, a never-ending flow of tears stained his face. “Don’t! Don’t leave me. Please what are they going to do to you?” 

He reached forward, trying to grasp his hands in his own. Trying to pull Kageyama closer to him. 

Kageyama smiled back lovingly at him. “We’ll make everything okay. Everyone will have another chance at living. You’ll live in a better place Hinata.”

“No, no no,” Hinata whined, shaking his head rapidly, still trying to grasp his hand. Even as the other team paid no attention to him. “Not without you Kageyama. I don’t want to live without you. If you’re not there then I don’t want a life. Please don’t leave me.”

Kageyama pushed him back, “I’m sorry Hinata. I love you. Tell everyone what’s going on. Hide behind someone now, hurry up before another team comes to you. You have to remind the people of what used to be.”

Hinata fell back on the ground. “How?” he yelled back at Kageyama, wiping his face with the back of his shirt.

“You’ll know. I believe in you.” Kageyama told him as the team started pulling him towards the exit.

Hinata got up running to hide in front of the tall guy he’d seen before. With tears in his eyes and his heart feeling like it was going to burst, Hinata watched as two more teams took Tsuki and Daichi away as well.

“Now that that has been taken care of we can return to our utopia! Do you know how hard it is to keep this place safe from all these tiring ‘perfect’ creatures? Bleh” the voice came back, sounding even more demented now. “But first, let’s talk about you Hinata Shoyo.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in horror. He scrambled to stand up straight but the silhouetted hand picked him up.

“Let me go,” he yelled, trying to squirm out of its hold.

“You’ve been very troublesome. I could’ve let the team throw you in the cell. But sadly, I think you’re quite the interesting speciemnet. How abouts we show everyone what happens when you don’t follow your master's orders?” the voice asked threateningly. 

“No, no. Let-let me go,” he shouted, his squirming not coming to a stop.

“You’re acting quite bratty,” the voice boomed. “I’ll let you down alright.”

Before Hinata could yell out an apology the hand swished upwards, reaching the sky, before letting him go. Hinata screamed, his voice lost in the wind, as he kept falling down. Hinata shut his eyes tightly as everything turned black.

***  
“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled as his eyes opened suddenly. His hand moved around on the soft rock...wait

Hinata sat up straight and looked as the sheets pooled around him. Beside him was his beautiful boyfriend. In the bed. His eyes cracking open slowly as he started sitting up as well to look at Hinata.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked, his voice hoarse.

A single whimper escaped Hinata’s lips before he threw himself at Kageyama. Tears streamed down his face as Kageyama comfortingly patted his back, pulling the shorter boy closer to himself despite the confusion plaguing him. 

Despite it all, Kageyama knew it would be okay. Through his whimpers and snivelling, Hinata thought the same thing. It would always be okay as long as he had Kageyama next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Well this is my first ever official story so I hope you enjoyed it! >_< Sorry if it was a little cringyy  
> Asked to be written by anonymous.  
> Soooo, if any of you guys have a prompt, you can leave it in the comments or send it to me at my gmail imsoboredpleasehelp@gmail.com, i'll probably get back faster that way!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks a lot for reading! :)


End file.
